s_w_ufandomcom-20200214-history
Aarha Onasi
Aarha Onasi was a member of Lord Arcanum's crew, often referring to him as "Uncle". She was the illegitimate daughter of a Tarisian politician who ascended to the Loyalist Senate. History Parents Aarha is the daughter of Sulaman Tyree, a Tarisian noble and rising star in the high-stake games of Upper City politics. She is not a legitimate daughter by his wife, but rather by an attractive woman named Cara Onasi who made a comfortable life for herself as the nobleman's occasional companion. Thanks to Sulaman's desire to keep the extent of his liaison and its evidence deniable among polite circles, a considerable amount of money was paid to Cara over the years- enough to ensure that she had a nice townhouse in the upper city and the means to keep herself and Aarha in the manner to which they were accustomed. Though Sulaman often visited Aarha's mother, his influence on Aarha's life was always emotionally distant. Cara always hungered for more power and prestige, but knew that she and her offspring needed to bide her time. Thanks to Aarha's birth and Sulaman's generosity, Cara was able to raise Aarha close enough to the corridors of power where it was easy to groom the girl to do what she could not- break the barrier that separated them from legitimate Tarisian nobility. Though illegitimate, Cara knew that Aarha's pedigree, once revealed would be enough to satisfy a lesser noble familiy with their eyes on greater power, and thus a delicate alliance could be born and solidified through the right arrangements. Early Years For as long as she can remember, Aarha lived in a beautiful, if not extravagant, section of the Tarisian upper city. She and her mother were rarely hurting for credits excepting a few times when a spat between her parents resulted in a temporary lessening of Cara's allowance until they reconciled. The interactions between her parents as well as the elitist nature of her private education via tutors and finishing school have prepared her to charm her way onto the social scene. Aarha has taken to her priviledged upbringing well\, and shares her mother's hunger for more. Adolescence Aarha's pastimes included extensive art classes as well as regular visits to designers in the Tarisian Fashion District. When she was selected as a model to showcase the work of Kala'myri, it was an opportunity for her to apply the skills that she learned from her mother and her instructors in a somewhat more controlled setting, as she was expected to mingle with the Tarisian elite. Being a quick study, she not only picked up the expected skills at socializing and favored games of chance, but also learned much about how Tarisian nobility conducted their business and political affairs. Cara was sure to supplement this information with what she knew about the less than legitimate underdealings that often happen in polite circles. Personality Aarha is and always has been an opportunist. Much like her mother, she takes meticulous care of her appearance and is used to getting what she wants through charm and guile. She also possesses a hunger for power and influence which can easily translate into ruthlessness, and she is not above blackmail if the rewards are there. She has an aversion to physical violence, seeing it as uncouth and beneath her rightful station, and is far more likely to wage war on the social and political level. Although she is wise enough to work within her means and save favors for rainy days, if she were afforded more influence to work with, she would gladly serve as an iron fist within a velvet glove for her benefactor. One thing of note regarding Aarha is that like most Tarisian elites, she is a staunch human supremacist. Even if she conceals her sentiments for political reasons, her disdain for what she perceives as "lesser, degenerate beings" manifests itself in a desire to avoid any dealings with them. If given a hypothetical choice between two parties that is equal in all ways save for their race, she will not only favor the human, but look into possible ways to knock the alien down a peg or two to "put them in their place". Recent Events Social Debut Aarha's debut on the social scene made her the toast of the Tarisian fashion scene, though a not inconsiderable resemblance to her father has caused tongues to wag. Court gossips have started to speculate on her lineage, much to the consternation of her father. The timing couldn't have been worse- the nobleman has his eyes set on the Galactic political arena, and he needs as much support within the court of his homeworld as possible to secure his rise in power. At this point, it would cause even more speculation if Cara or Aarha were to simply disappear, so he is looking for a way to make his illegitimate daughter leave Taris in a discreet manner that cannot be easily pinned on his aversion to scandal. Uncle Arcanum And found it he did. Sulaman was contacted by a Sith named Arcanum who wished to support his campaign. Admittedly, this would mean answering to the whims of the Sith, but it would clear up a problem and it would almost guarantee his election. Using ancient Sith abilities, Arcanum changed Aarha's memories into believing he was her uncle. He then altered Cara's memories so that she believed all her visits with Sulaman were actually with him. In the bargain, Arcanum gained Aarha's company and undying devotion - something he would use to his advantage many times. Unknown Wherabouts Aarha is currently missing, at least by most people's standards. It is likely she is on some mission for "Uncle", but only the two of them would know for certain. Category:Characters